


This is Gold

by fangirl_feminista



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: CHRISSUMASSU, DROWN IN COTTON ayeayeaye, Fluff, HAPPY BIRTHDAY VITYAAAAA, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 08:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9065011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl_feminista/pseuds/fangirl_feminista
Summary: Life and love with Viktor Nikiforov is full of surprises, but this—[In which all good things happen because it’s Viktor’s birthday dang it]





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm using Viktor on purpose because Victor is somehow weird to me as a Russian name(???) but mostly just cause it's hella sexy.

The seconds slow as Yuri watches it happen—his score booming in the announcer’s voice, the moment everyone realizes just what is happening, Viktor’s clear blue eyes catching his and his lips breaking out to a heavenly smile, the cries of both Russian and Japanese fans as, for the first time, the Grand Prix hails two winners.

Life with Viktor Nikiforov has always been full of surprises. But love with him, no one warned Yuri about that.

In a handsome swoop, Viktor is on bended knee. The audience’s collective gasp erupts into a frenzied cheer. Yuri’s mind is frozen in disbelief until Viktor looks up at him. _Agape, eros,_ love—no words can capture that look.

“The last time, it was you who proposed so I—”

Yuri couldn’t hear the rest of it. No successful quad, no record-breaking routine, not even the gold medal sitting on his chest has ever made his heart go crazy like this. The ice is melting at his feet, his brain is pouring out of his eyes, and _oh god_. 

“—the sexiest, tastiest katsudon I’ve ever had. I can entangle your egg for the rest of my life.” Viktor’s words are punctuated with an awkward overwhelmed laugh, a far cry from his flamboyant _vkusno_ or graceful _wow_. Yuri starts to groan in embarrassment, only he ends up sobbing and gasping helplessly.

Viktor takes his quivering hands before his knees give way. “Yuri Katsuki, you are my biggest pride and my greatest love,” Viktor continues with the most placid smile, as sure as he is with his quadruple flips. “You’ve touched my life. We’re retiring from skating but you’re not allowed to retire from me.”

Viktor says something, but his shaky voice is swallowed by the roaring cheers of the crowd. Yuri laughs, oddly reminded of a dog asking for a stomach rub, only this man is the most magnificent creature in the world. He takes that lovely face in his hands and bends to press Viktor’s lips to his ear.

“I don’t even have the ring on me,” Viktor confesses, trembling with euphoria. “It’s just—I wanted to give you time and privacy but this…”

“This,” Yuri pulls back to raise shining eyes up to the countless rows of hysterical fans, to the sprawling screen showing his nose-dripping face, to their elated friends at the sidelines, and finally his fiancé kisses him fully on agape lips (it wouldn’t be Viktor without a bit of tongue). The six-time champion then takes off his last medal and presses the gold on Yuri’s lips, before wrapping the ribbon around his hand and kissing it.

“This.” Viktor plants the medaled hand firmly on his chest and presses their foreheads together. Yuri lets the cacophony of the stadium slowly fade out as he closes his eyes, rapt in Viktor’s marching heartbeat.

“This is gold.”


End file.
